Primavera
by sugarpen
Summary: Para eles, tudo era flores. RA especial para a Moonlit.
1. Prímula

**N/A: **Então, essa NA é só pra agradecer a Puri por ter betado a fic e dizer que, para escrever, eu ignorei alguns aspectos de Deathly Hallows, como o epílogo, por exemplo, mas outros ainda estão por aí. Ah, e eu espero do fundo do meu coração que a Moonlit goste (L) Feliz Natal!

**Prímula**

Hermione rolou na cama, tateando suas pernas e seu tronco incessantemente. Trouxe os joelhos até perto da cabeça e tateou as canelas e os pés, mas não encontrou o que procurava. Abriu os olhos devagar e levantou a cabeça, querendo encontrar logo a droga daquele lençol para, então, virar para o lado e continuar dormindo. Encontrou-o e puxou-o até o queixo, abraçando-o como se fosse algo extremamente valioso, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, pronta para voltar para seu sonho.

Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que ela se sentira como se não tivesse mais nada com o que se preocupar além de lençóis e sonhos. Desde que a guerra começou a ser desenhada, na verdade. Ser amiga de Harry Potter não era um suplício, mas também não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo; pode-se dizer, no entanto, que Hermione soubera cumprir aquela tarefa perfeitamente, como quase tudo que fazia. Ficara ao lado do amigo em todos os momentos que pudera, até para roubarem Gringotes, e era exatamente isso que os amigos deveriam fazer. Não ajudar o outro a roubar um banco, mas estar ao seu lado, não importa como.

— Janela — balbuciou, mais uma vez rolando na cama, enquanto atirava o lençol pelo qual tanto lutara para o lado e se arrastava preguiçosamente na direção da janela, com a intenção de fechá-la. Mal voltara para a cama, ouviu passos apressados nas escadas, mas como havia muita gente naquela casa, achou melhor admitir que eram apenas passos aleatórios e continuar dormindo. Dormira incrivelmente bem naquela noite e queria continuar a fazê-lo, mas parecia ser a única com tal opinião: logo que decidiu ignorar os passos, eles cessaram e foram seguidos por uma série de batidas em sua porta.

— Hermione — chamou a voz do outro lado da porta, provavelmente a do autor das batidas.

— Ron — respondeu ela, ainda preguiçosa, sem vontade nenhuma de levantar-se para abrir.

— Não é o Ron, é o Charlie — respondeu o dono da voz. — Mamãe está chamando para tomar café.

— Vocês todos tem as vozes iguais — murmurou ela, pretendendo que ele não ouvisse, mas duvidava muito que tivesse conseguido. Tornou a se levantar, desta vez tão ou mais preguiçosamente do que antes, sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos, ficou de pé, espreguiçou-se. Não deu muita atenção a Charlie quando ele respondeu um "não temos não" um tanto ofendido e virou-se para a mala com as poucas roupas que trazia. Uma parte delas fora perdida na viagem em busca das horcruxes, e isso significava muita coisa. Puxou uma blusa verde de mangas curtas e uma bermuda jeans da mala e vestiu-se rapidamente, saindo sem pentear os cabelos por dois motivos: 1) estava morrendo de fome; 2) eles ficariam ainda piores do que já estavam.

— Bom dia, Hermione, querida — cumprimentou a sra. Weasley, feliz, enquanto despejava uma montanha de salsichas malpassadas no prato de Bill. Hermione respondeu, não com a mesma animação que Molly lhe dirigira, e andou até a primeira cadeira vazia, ao lado de George. De frente para ele estava Fred, e ao lado deste, Charlie, de frente para Bill. O sr. Weasley ocupava a ponta da mesa. — Espere um minuto, vou encher os pratos desses mortos de fome — e olhou severamente para os filhos que já tinham acordado — e já sirvo você.

— OK — respondeu ela, simplesmente, e debruçou-se sobre o prato. Ainda estava com muito sono, mas agora a fome era tanta que lhe impedia de dormir à mesa. O que era ótimo, aliás. Molly Weasley não era o tipo de pessoa que suportava pessoas dormindo na mesa de jantar em pleno café-da-manhã e enfiando os cabelos no prato.

— _Não acredito _que ninguém tirou aquele vampiro velho de cima do meu quarto, ainda! — A voz que ralhava veio acompanhada de passos fortes na escada e de um arrepio que percorreu a espinha de Hermione da nuca até a extremidade das costas. Sentou-se direito e baixou os olhos para o prato, sentindo o corpo todo gelar. — Eu e Harry não conseguimos dormir _um segundo sequer!_ Estamos cansados! Ficamos o ano todo correndo atrás de Vocês-Sabem-Quem e das horcruxes deles, não conseguimos pregar o olho direito há uns dois anos, e quando eu chego em casa encontro _a droga de um vampiro em cima do meu quarto!_

— RONALD — a sra. Weasley apontou o garfo com o qual mexia as salsichas na frigideira para Ron de um modo ao mesmo tempo ameaçador e cômico; Hermione riria, se não estivesse ainda congelada. — WEASLEY. — Todos os irmãos de Ron abafaram as risadas, e o patriarca da família abaixou a cabeça, fitando o prato como Hermione, mas para conter a vontade de rir frente à ameaçadora Molly com seu garfo engordurado e a Ron, que parecia ter perdido toda a coragem que acumulara durante aquele ano. — Se você esteve durante um ano _fugindo_ como um criminoso, isso é _problema seu._ — Molly brandia o garfo com energia, enquanto Ron recuava para a escada novamente, parecendo pronto para fugir a qualquer reação da mãe. — Você podia ter ficado aqui e tirado, _você mesmo,_ o vampiro de cima do seu quarto. Assim teria um ano a mais de sono.

Ela voltou a mexer as salsichas com o garfo e, depois de alguns minutos, Ron conseguiu sair do lugar onde estava. Tão logo a mãe deu as costas, os gêmeos e Charlie riram sem fazer barulho, enquanto Arthur sorria e Bill atacava suas salsichas com vigor. Quando Hermione ouviu passos e arrastar de cadeiras, supôs que Ron já estivesse sentado longe de sua vista e saiu do seu estado de congelamento, levantando a cabeça e dando de cara com o olhar do ruivo cruzando com o seu. Dessa vez não voltou a ficar paralisada porque a sra. Weasley estava chegando com uma frigideira de salsichas para servir a ela, Fred e George, e a morena se concentrou na comida.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Harry, que vinha descendo as escadas desanimado, seguido de uma Ginny tão radiante que quase o derrubou no caminho, tentando acessar a sala de jantar. Ele largou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e recebeu uma pequena pilha de salsichas como a da amiga em seu prato. Minutos depois a sra. Weasley coroaria todos os pratos com fatias de bacon.

— Bom dia, Harry querido — desejou a matriarca Weasley, assim que se aproximou do garoto para servi-lo. — Ron nos contou que vocês dormiram um pouco mal essa noite, é mesmo?

— Ah, um pouco — disse Harry, e Hermione soube que ele estava tentando ser educado. Ela mesma, que estava a uns dois aposentos do quarto dos garotos, ouvira o som da bagunça do vampiro.

— Então acho que George, Bill e Charlie ficariam felizes em retirar o vampiro de lá antes do almoço — disse Molly, direcionando um olhar bondoso, porém rígido, aos três. — Assim você e o _senhor_ Ronald podem dormir em paz depois do almoço. — Hermione percebeu que ela disse a última frase olhando para Ron de uma forma tão matadora que parecia que faíscas sairiam de seus olhos a qualquer momento. — E você, Fred — ela apontou para ele o mesmo garfo que apontara para Ron, mas não com o mesmo porte ameaçador —, vai desgnomizar o jardim com a sua irmã. Ronald vai dobrar roupas _como trouxa,_ ouviu, Ronald?

Ele bufou e resmungou baixinho, cuidando para que a mãe não ouvisse. Se havia algo que Ron detestava fazer como um trouxa, era dobrar roupas. Ele normalmente não fazia nenhuma distinção entre trouxas e bruxos, a menos que tivesse que fazer alguma tarefa doméstica. Na maioria das vezes, o que os trouxas demoravam horas fazendo era executável com um floreio de varinha, e dobrar roupas era uma dessas tarefas. Não demorou para que todos terminassem de comer, e então a sra. Weasley recolheu os pratos e enfeitiçou-os para que se lavassem sozinhos, enquanto cada um ia cumprir com a tarefa para a qual havia sido designado. Harry e Hermione podiam ficar à toa, se quisessem, mas o garoto achou melhor ir ajudar Fred e Ginny com a desgnomização – o jardim dos Weasley não era desgnomizado desde o casamento de Fleur e Bill, e havia muito trabalho a fazer por lá. Hermione não era boa com gnomos e nem com vampiros, mas podia dobrar roupas.

Não que ela fosse exatamente _fazê-lo._

Normalmente, Hermione não deixaria um amigo fazer tudo sozinho, como estava prestes a fazer com Ron, mas ela não conseguia encará-lo há dois dias. No calor do momento e com a certeza de morte que tinham, lhe pareceu uma ótima ideia beijá-lo no meio de uma batalha; agora se arrependia profundamente disso. Não que tivesse sido ruim, pelo contrário. Ron beijava mil vezes melhor que Krum, para falar a verdade. O problema era que eles tinham passado seis anos de sua vida juntos, haviam praticamente _crescido_ juntos, eram quase _irmãos._ Além do mais, ele a fazia sentir estranha. Seu coração não costumava dar pulos quando ela se encontrava com Krum.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, viu? — Disse Ron, olhando aborrecido para ela, que estava parada no batente da porta da lavanderia. — Você é uma ótima amiga. — E dobrou de qualquer jeito uma camisa preta, jogando-a para o lado antes de parar tudo o que estava fazendo e se virar de costas para encarar Hermione, que pareceu muito chocada com o ato. — Não vai conseguir fugir de mim para sempre, sabe.

— Eu? Não... Não estou fugindo — ele estava encarando-a. Ele estava encarando-a e ela estava ficando sem ar. Tentou desesperadamente respirar, mas parecia tremendamente difícil. Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém na cozinha para quem correr. — Eu só... — Tentou dar um passo para trás quando percebeu que Ron estava chegando mais perto, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que ela queria ficar perto dele, mas não queria realmente. Quer dizer, ela queria, mas não queria.

— Claro que está fugindo — sua voz estava carregada com um tom triste, que Hermione vira poucas vezes em Ron. Ele se virou bruscamente e voltou a dobrar roupas, jogando-as para o lado de qualquer jeito, como estava fazendo antes, mas agora parecia mais agressivo. Cansada de ficar parada, a garota deu alguns passos na direção da pilha de roupas que o amigo ainda tinha para enfrentar, pegou a primeira peça – uma blusa de Ginny – e começou a dobrar com cuidado.

— Você está fazendo errado — observou, e um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Ron. Essa sim, era a Hermione que ele conhecia. — Olhe. Tem que dobrar as mangas para dentro antes de tudo, não é só fingir que dobra e está tudo bem. Sua mãe vai te dar uma bronca por isso aí — acrescentou, quando uma calça foi embolada e jogada na pilha onde estavam as roupas "dobradas". Ron, como Hermione mesma já esperava, não pegou a calça de volta para dobrá-la, mas também não continuou a fazer seu trabalho: ele simplesmente parou e começou a olhar para ela. Fingindo não perceber essa mudança no ritmo de trabalho do ruivo, ela continuou a dobrar as peças com todo o cuidado e colocá-las numa pequena pilha, logo ao lado daquelas que Ron havia dobrado.

Assim que pousou um vestido azul turquesa em sua pilha, Hermione sentiu uma mão se fechar em torno de seu punho e segurá-lo com firmeza. Não encarou Ron porque sabia que a mão era dele, e a falta de ar estava voltando. Encará-lo provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia nessas condições. Com um puxão não muito forte, de modo a não machucar Hermione, Ron fez com que ela virasse de costas para a tábua onde estavam dobrando as roupas e soltou seu pulso, apoiando as mãos na mesma tábua, de modo a encurralar a garota. Agora a falta de ar dela estava tão forte que ela sentia como se Ron estivesse roubando todas as moléculas de oxigênio à sua volta, e não seria difícil, dada a (pouca) distância à qual se encontravam; só não afirmava que ele estava de fato roubando seu ar porque ele também estava ofegante. Cansada de assistir o peito de Ron subir e descer, e de sentir aquela falta de ar terrível, Hermione levou uma das mãos ao pescoço do ruivo e puxou-o contra si, sem se importar com o remorso que provavelmente sentiria depois.


	2. Gérbera

**Gérbera**

Todos estavam olhando para ela. Tanta gente naquela sala e a única pessoa para quem olhavam era _ela._ Hermione não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, nunca gostara, e talvez por isso suas orelhas e sua nuca estivessem tão vermelhas, assim como seu rosto. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para baixo muito constrangida, enquanto todos – absolutamente _todos_ – olhavam para ela com expressões que variavam do espanto à curiosidade.

Aquela era a noite em que Hermione e Ron completavam dois anos de namoro. Para a comemoração, ele tinha planejado um grande jantar n'A Toca, ao estilo família Weasley. Segundo o próprio Ron, jantares em família eram uma das coisas com as quais Hermione teria que se acostumar – é claro que, todas as vezes em que ele o dizia, ela apenas ria. De qualquer modo, a garota aceitara participar daquele jantar. Nunca tinha ido jantar na casa dos Weasley como namorada de Ron, e aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para saber como o sr. e a sra. Weasley reagiam à ideia de ter uma das melhores amigas de seu filho como sua nora.

O maior problema daquilo tudo não era o nervosismo de estar à frente dos pais e da família de Ron – Hermione sabia lidar com isso muito bem, passara verões inteiros com eles e sabia exatamente o que fazer em cada situação –, mas sim o _número_ de pessoas que havia naquela família. Naquele jantar seriam doze pessoas – Arthur, Molly, os sete filhos, Fleur, a filha de Fleur e Bill e a esposa de Percy –, e Hermione não sabia como se comportar com tantas pessoas na mesma mesa que ela. Além disso, havia um agravante: o jantar era _para ela e Ronald,_ o que fazia os olhares se concentrarem na direção dos dois muito frequentemente.

Correu tudo bem durante o jantar propriamente dito. A sra. Weasley serviu um delicioso pudim de carne e costeletas de porco, além de uma salada muito boa – que Hermione não sabia dizer ao certo do que era feita – e sopa de ervilhas, dez mil vezes melhor que a do Caldeirão Furado. Não é preciso dizer que Hermione aproveitou cada uma dessas delícias, mesmo porque não comer seria indelicado. Quando o sr. Weasley anunciou a sobremesa e Molly chegou com um grande pudim de leite condensado, Hermione se sentiu extremamente sortuda por ter uma sogra como aquela. Muitas pessoas reclamavam das próprias sogras, mas ela não tinha nada a dizer contra a sua; pelo contrário, só tinha o que dizer a favor. Já se sentia parte da família quando Ron se levantou, logo após de terminar de comer seu pudim, e disse que tinha um anúncio importante a fazer.

Hermione soltou a colher no prato de sobremesa quando o namorado lhe pediu que se levantasse e ficou de pé, olhando para os Weasley. Alguns deles já dirigiam olhares curiosos a ela, outros alternavam sua curiosidade entre o casal. Seja como fosse, os olhares já estavam deixando Hermione muito encabulada quando Ron ajoelhou-se aos seus pés.

— Hermione — disse ele, tirando uma caixinha de veludo vermelho de dentro do bolso e abrindo-a, para que ela pudesse ver um anel que lhe pareceu caríssimo. — Casa comigo?

Foi aí que todos – mais uma vez, _absolutamente todos_ – olharam para ela. Não foi possível não hesitar.

— Hm... — grunhiu, depois de algum tempo. Estava completamente certa do que diria, só não tinha coragem de responder na frente de tantas pessoas. — Sim. Eu caso.

O sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Ron foi um pouco mais largo do que o que se abrira no rosto dela própria – e da mesa de jantar vieram palmas, vivas e outras formas de vibração, enquanto Ron a tomava nos braços para dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado.


	3. Flor de laranjeira

**Flor de laranjeira**

— Eu não consigo acreditar que nós vamos nos casar.

Hermione riu, fazendo Ron corar um pouco. Já era a quarta ou quinta vez que ele dizia isso nas últimas duas horas, e nem havia percebido. Deu um sorriso breve e voltou a olhar para o monte de papéis azulados que segurava, o que lhe arrancou outro sorriso. Não eram papéis comuns: eram os convites do seu casamento, que haviam acabado de chegar. Ele os colocou na mesa, ainda sorridente, e andou até a noiva, que cortava legumes com uma faca muito afiada e ameaçadora, conforme ele bem notara. Colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro, mas ela não pareceu gostar muito do gesto.

— Ronald — chamou Hermione, parando de dilacerar os pobres legumes com aquela arma de guerra. — Não faça isso, quando você me abraça eu me mexo e posso cortar meu dedo desse jeito. — Num dia normal, ele se afastaria com um pouco de medo. Se antes ela já parecia ameaçadora cortando aqueles legumes, quando sua voz ganhou aquele timbre psicopata e ela começou a fazer barulho toda vez que encostava a faca na tábua foi _realmente_ para botar medo no ruivo. Mas ele não se mexeu: continuou ali, agora com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — Ron... — pediu ela, soltando a faca quando ele depositou um beijo terno na curva do seu pescoço. — Se eu me machucar aqui, a culpa vai ser sua...

— Tudo bem — ele disse, sem medir muito bem suas palavras, ainda beijando o pescoço de Hermione devagar, mas parou assim que sentiu que ela se recompunha. Toda a moleza que seu corpo ganhara enquanto ele a beijava tinha desaparecido, e agora ela encarava Ron com uma expressão ainda mais ameaçadora do que quando segurava aquela faca medonha.

— Tudo bem? — Indagou, sarcástica. — _Tudo bem?_ Eu estou aqui te dizendo que posso arrancar um dedo por causa dos seus instintos e você diz que _está tudo bem?_

Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Não esperava tal reação da noiva, achava que ela entenderia o que ele queria dizer.

— Não é isso... É que eu sabia que você não ia se machucar... — o discurso morreu em seus lábios assim que viu a expressão de Hermione mudar de sarcástica para cruel.

— Você acabou de inventar isso — ela disse devagar, e seu olhar penetrante fez Ron começar a encarar os próprios sapatos. — Não venha com desculpas, você não está nem aí se eu cortar um ded...

Cansado de ouvir Hermione falar besteiras – _é claro_ que ele se importaria se ela perdesse um dedo –, Ron fez o que estava ao seu alcance: parou de fitar os sapatos, agarrou os pulsos da noiva com força, mas sem machucá-la, apenas para conter os instintos dela, que provavelmente queriam que ela pegasse a faca de cima da pia e a cravasse no pescoço dele, e a beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo seu corpo voltar a amolecer assim que o fez. Quando sentiu que estava em segurança, soltou seus punhos e sentiu as mãos da garota subirem até sua nuca, enquanto as mãos do ruivo abraçavam sua cintura com carinho.

— Não, eu não estou _nem aí_ se você cortar um dedo — disse ironicamente, é claro, quase encostando os lábios na orelha de Hermione e arrancando uma risada um tanto nervosa dela. Recomeço a beijar seu pescoço bem perto da orelha, sentindo que Hermione ficava cada vez mais vulnerável a ele, que nunca a vira daquele jeito. Trouxe-a para mais perto, sem acreditar muito que aquilo ainda fosse possível, e começou a afastar a gola da blusa dela com a boca, de modo a alcançar seu ombro. Ainda a ouviu murmurar algo como "os legumes", enquanto sentia que as mãos da garota exploravam vigorosamente seus cabelos. — Os legumes esperam — ofegou ele, enquanto soltava a cintura de Hermione para começar a empurrar para cima a blusa de lã verde, sendo que a garota não ofereceu resistência para tirá-la.

Hermione era linda. Seu corpo era lindo, na verdade. Que _ela_ era linda, Ron já sabia, descobrira há bastante tempo. Agora estava descobrindo que ela também tinha a pele quente e macia, e que o cheiro delicioso de morangos que ele sentia toda vez que chegava perto dela era bem mais intenso nas partes de seu tronco que ficavam cobertas pela blusa. Era magra na medida certa, sua cintura era fina na medida certa, tinha curvas na medida certa. Era perfeita. E quando ela tirou o próprio sutiã e deixou que Ron beijasse o espaço entre seus seios, ele soube que ela também o queria – a _ele,_ e a mais ninguém.


	4. Betônica

**Betônica**

Ginny entrou no quarto segurando uma caixa preta de veludo com detalhes em dourado e depositou-a sobre a cama com cuidado, voltando-se para Hermione antes de abrir um largo sorriso. Nunca a vira tão bonita em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo no baile de inverno no quarto ano, ou então no casamento de Fleur e Bill – e, acreditem, ela estava muito bonita em ambas as ocasiões. A própria Ginny também não deixava a desejar: trajava um longo vestido verde-esmeralda, muito justo até a cintura e que então começava a se alargar, formando uma saia rodada. Estava bem mais alta que o normal, por causa do salto que usava e do efeito que o vestido causava, e tinha encaracolado os cabelos, prendendo-os com uma fivela brilhante.

Apesar de todo o cuidado que a ruiva tivera em sua produção, ninguém podia estar tão estonteante quanto Hermione. Ela vestia um esvoaçante vestido branco tomara-que-caia com uma longa cauda e todo decorado por pérolas; em seu pescoço brilhava um colar de rubis – presente de Harry para a noiva, assim como os brincos, que Ginny trouxera na caixinha preta. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque não muito alto e que ficava encoberto pelo véu branco, que ia até sua cintura. Tinha carregado na maquiagem dos olhos, mas a boca estava delicada, como sempre.

— Está quase na hora — avisou Ginny, caminhando até a noiva, seu sorriso ainda muito largo. Ela arrumou o véu de Hermione e afastou-se um pouco dela, para ver como tinha ficado, mais uma vez. — Você está linda. Muito linda. — Hermione recebeu das mãos da ruiva o buquê de copos-de-leite e caminhou até o espelho. Realmente, ela estava linda, mas nem um pouco empolgada. Nas últimas horas resolvera pensar na decisão precipitada que tomara ao aceitar o pedido, e agora, olhando para o próprio reflexo no espelho, se sentia horrível. Havia uma tenda cheia de pessoas esperando-a, havia muitos amigos esperando-a, havia _Ronald_ esperando-a, e ela não sabia se estava pronta. Sabia, porém, que nenhum deles a esperaria para sempre.

Quando esse pensamento chegou à sua mente, Hermione escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

— Mione...? — Chamou Ginny, abraçando-a com cuidado para não amassar o vestido. — Não chore, vai dar tudo certo. E você vai borrar a maquiagem desse jeito, viu? — Hermione entendeu a intenção da amiga, de fazer uma brincadeira, mas só conseguiu chorar ainda mais. Não se preocupava nem um pouco com a maquiagem, precisava extravasar aquela agonia que estava presa em sua garganta há mais de um mês. — Mione, eu entendo que você esteja emocionada, mas não quer chegar toda borrada e com os olhos inchados ao casamento, quer?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Ginny guiou-a até a cama, sentando-se ao seu lado. Não demorou para que a morena recuperasse sua capacidade de falar, mesmo que estivesse um tanto difícil entendê-la.

— Eu... Eu não vou — balbuciou em meio aos soluços desesperados, fazendo o queixo de Ginny cair. — Não... Nã... Não posso.

— Como assim? — Ginny parecia, ao mesmo tempo, confusa e brava com Hermione. Não poderia ser diferente, aliás. Era o irmão _dela_ que estava parado na frente de uma tenda cheia de gente, pronto para receber Hermione como esposa até que a morte os separasse. E não seria Hermione, mas sim Ginny, quem teria que consolá-lo depois – e, quem sabe, conter sua raiva para não descontar em quem não merecesse. — Como assim, _você não pode?_ Hermione, o Ron _te ama_ e o que você _não pode_ é deixá-lo. — Ela segurou o queixo de Hermione, que ainda soluçava, e forçou-a a encará-la. — Achei que você também o amasse.

— Eu... Eu amo — ela passou os dedos por baixo dos olhos devagar, fitando a maçaneta da porta, e suspirou várias vezes até conseguir parar de chorar, processo que tomou um tempo considerável. — Eu só não sei... Se mereço ele. Quer dizer, ele me ama e eu sei disso. Mas eu não sei se eu estou preparada. — Seus olhos arderam, mas ela piscou e ignorou as lágrimas que queriam voltar a cair. — Eu não... Não sei se serei... Uma boa esposa. Não sei se eu o mereço.

— Agora você está sendo patética — os braços de Ginny estavam cruzados e ela olhava para Hermione incrédula. — _É claro_ que você merece o Ron! Vocês estão namorando há mais de dois anos, Hermione, não é como se você não soubesse como vai ser a vida de vocês! — As lágrimas teimosas de Hermione tinham voltado a cair, e talvez Ginny tivesse percebido, porque voltou a assumir a postura compreensiva de antes e segurou as mãos da amiga do modo mais confortante que conseguiu, mas a morena só conseguiu chorar ainda mais. — E _ele sabe_ que você será uma boa esposa. Senão não teria te pedido em casamento.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, durante os quais Hermione parou definitivamente de chorar, levantou-se e andou novamente até o espelho, parando mais perto dele que da primeira vez, para olhar sua maquiagem borrada e seu vestido de noiva, e contemplar o véu e a coroa e o conjunto de rubis. Era muita coisa para jogar fora, além da confiança que Ron tinha colocado nela, da vida que podiam construir juntos. Ela podia estar jogando fora o homem que amava, inclusive. Mas não podia dar falsas esperanças a ele. Não tinha certeza alguma de que aquilo podia dar certo, eles eram jovens e podiam estar gastando boa parte de sua vida apostando em algo que não teria futuro algum. Hermione não estava nem um pouco disposta a fazer Ronald perder tanto tempo de sua vida com ela, enquanto podia ser feliz de outro jeito. Mas ela o queria _para ela,_ e não seria nada fácil descobrir que isso não aconteceria por causa da sua própria covardia...

— Não posso. — Hermione baixou os olhos e deixou cair o buquê, enquanto Ginny, que estava colocando o véu dela no lugar, congelou e olhou para a amiga, ainda mais escandalizada do que antes. A ruiva abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não emitiu nenhum som; depois de algum tempo, deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e olhou para Hermione, deixando transbordar pelos olhos a mágoa e a ponta de raiva que sentia. Depois disso, simplesmente suspirou e saiu a passos duros da casa.

Quando ouviu o baque surdo lhe informando que Ginny tinha deixado sua casa, Hermione virou-se para o lado da cama, conseguindo _sentir_ a presença de Ron, gritando com ela. Não fazia um minuto que tinha decidido dar a ele uma chance de pensar no próprio futuro e já estava arrependida disso. Em sua cabeça brotava um turbilhão de perguntas que, aparentemente, nunca teriam resposta; em vez de pensar em respostas plausíveis para cada uma delas, como faria normalmente, Hermione caminhou lentamente até a cama e sentou-se, deixando todas as lágrimas que economizara durante esses anos rolarem.


	5. Miosótis

**Miosótis**

— HERMIONE!

Ele deu um soco forte na porta, desejando que ela caísse no chão de uma vez e abrisse a passagem, mas nada aconteceu. Vindo de dentro da casa, ele podia escutar soluços altos e, mesmo que tivesse sido deixado no altar há apenas alguns minutos, não conseguia deixar de sentir um ardor nos olhos e um nó na garganta a cada vez que ela soluçava. Apoiou-se na porta e ofegou um pouco. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava gritando a plenos pulmões do lado de fora, na chuva.

— Ron — chamou Harry com alguma cautela, enquanto pousava devagar uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. — Se acalme, se ela não quer falar com você, amanhã vocês conversam.

— Eu não quero deixar isso para amanhã — murmurou o ruivo, levantando a cabeça e se afastando um pouco da porta. — Vá embora, você. Entre no carro, está chovendo, você não deveria ficar aqui fora nessa chuva. Leve a Ginny. — Um trovão ecoou ao longe e ele deu mais dois passos para trás, de modo a olhar para a casa na qual tentava entrar. Não conseguia acreditar que, há menos de uma semana, estava vivendo feliz ali, com a mulher que amava, e agora estava gritando para que ela abrisse a porta. Ron nunca pensara que Hermione podia deixá-lo: parecia tão irreal...

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum — respondeu Ginny, irritada. — Se a Hermione abrir a porta para você, quero estar aqui para ter _certeza_ de que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

Ron não respondeu. Ao invés disso, lançou-se contra a porta mais uma vez.

— HERMIONE! ABRA A PORTA! — E deu mais socos na superfície de madeira, que mais uma vez permaneceu parada. Agora, porém, os soluços pareciam estar se deslocando na casa e, alguns segundos depois, ouviu-se um clique na maçaneta; a porta permaneceu fechada, porém. Ron abriu-a com cuidado e encontrou Hermione sentada numa poltrona, ainda vestida de noiva, completamente seca, mas com os olhos muito inchados. Ela ainda chorava e, mesmo com a maquiagem toda borrada, estava linda. O vestido branco muito cheio lhe caíra muito bem, assim como as joias que Harry lhe dera. Ela olhou para Ron e ele viu a tristeza em seus olhos, mas não se deixou abalar – estava magoado, e isso era suficiente para não ter dó da mulher.

— Por quê? — Perguntou o ruivo, sem levantar a voz. — É só o que eu quero saber. Você dizia que gostava de mim, então...

— Eu gosto — sua voz estava trepidante, mas ela parecia saber o que estava dizendo. — Gosto muito. Mas... Eu não... — ela teve que parar para conter o choro, mas não se demorou muito nisso. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... Fiquei desesperada... Com medo de não dar certo...

— Medo de não dar certo? — Ron avançou alguns passos na direção de Hermione, que afundou um pouco mais na poltrona. — Como assim, medo de não dar certo? Você não confia em mim? Não confia em _nós dois?_ — O ruivo estava incrédulo. Hermione sempre sabia tudo, nunca trepidava, estava sempre certa do que ia fazer. Se alguém ali tinha chances de abandonar o outro no altar, era ele, e não ela. Quando Ron deu mais alguns passos em direção a Hermione e curvou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, sentiu Ginny puxando seu braço com alguma rispidez. — Sinceramente, Hermione, eu esperava mais de você.

— Esperava mais _de mim?_ — A reação foi tão instantânea que até Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Levantou-se num pulo e colocou-se de frente para Ron, que olhava para ela como se ela fosse uma peça muito rara em um museu. — Desculpe, Ron, mas eu vou ter que te desapontar... _Eu não sou infalível._ Também cometo erros, e o que eu fiz hoje foi um erro. E eu _sei_ que foi um erro, mas dizem que há males que vem para bem, não é?

A pergunta despertou em Ron um instinto de fúria que ele mesmo não conhecia. Seus olhos faiscavam e seus músculos queimavam. Ele queria gritar, queria esmurrar alguma coisa. Sentiu Ginny lhe puxar mais uma vez, mas não podia voltar com ela e Harry. Hermione já tinha ido longe quando o deixou plantado no altar, mas agora, ela passara de todos os limites. Ter lhe deixado era um mal que viera para bem? Olhou para ela com profunda mágoa e então suas cordas vocais não puderam aguentar mais.

— OUÇA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO! — As gotas de água que caíam em seus olhos toda vez que ele balançava a cabeça já não lhe incomodavam. A única coisa que importava para ele agora era fazer Hermione ouvir absolutamente _tudo_ o que viesse à sua cabeça. — MALES QUE VEM PARA BEM? ENTÃO VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI ESTAR MELHOR SEM MIM?

— ACHO! — A resposta entrou como uma adaga no coração de Ron, e Hermione não acreditaria tê-lo dito alguns minutos mais tarde.

— Ronald — Harry segurou com força o braço do ruivo, que parecia prestes a explodir sobre Hermione, e puxou-o para trás, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e andar alguns passos em sua direção. — É melhor voc...

— SAIAM DAQUI! — Gritou Ron, sentindo toda a tristeza que o acometia sair com os gritos que dava. — VOCÊS DOIS! SUMAM DAQUI! — Ele viu Ginny empurrar Harry para a saída e voltou-se para Hermione, que ainda estava de pé, encarando-o. Não teve forças para dizer nada, mas ela tinha.

— Eu não nasci para ser uma Weasley.

— O quê? — Perguntou ele, a voz carregada de deboche. — Você não nasceu para ser minha esposa? Então nasceu para ser o que, uma Malfoy? Uma Zabini? — O rosto de Hermione se contorcia mais a cada nome que Ron mencionava. — Porque se for assim, é melhor, mesmo, você não ter nascido para ser uma Weasley. Não quero uma cobra infiltrada na minha família.

— Não nasci para ser _Malfoy_ — Hermione cuspiu o sobrenome como se fosse um feijãozinho de vômito. — Nem _Zabini_. Mas também não sei ser Weasley. — Uma gota a mais de raiva e ela teria batido em Ron por chamá-la de cobra; graças a Merlin essa gota estava faltando. — Eu simplesmente _não sei_ ficar fazendo quase nada em casa enquanto assisto você se matar para criar sete filhos, Ronald, eu _não s..._

Houve um som alto e, no segundo seguinte, Hermione estava curvada para a esquerda, ambas as mãos sobre a face direita, que ardia.

— NUNCA MAIS FALE DA MAMÃE DESSE JEITO! — Se antes ele já estava gritando, agora era possível ouvi-los do outro lado da rua. — ELA É A MULHER MAIS DIGNA E TRABALHADORA QUE EU CONHEÇO! VOCÊ NÃO A CONHECE! POR ISSO **NÃO FALE MAIS DELA!**

Em qualquer outro momento, Hermione reconheceria que seus limites já tinham ficado há quilômetros de distância quando falara da mãe de Ronald. Molly Weasley era, realmente uma mulher muito digna e trabalhadora: criar sete filhos não era tarefa fácil, e ela o tinha feito com louvor. Naquele momento em especial, porém, a morena estava tão concentrada em atingir Ron que não conseguiu se lembrar disso e nem dos outros feitos da sogra – como receber estranhos, como ela e Harry, em sua casa, e tratá-los infinitamente bem.

— EU TE DEI UMA CHANCE! — Retrucou ela, enquanto sua garganta começava a reclamar da quantidade de gritos que já haviam sido emitidos depois do choro. — ESTOU TE DANDO A CHANCE DE PROCURAR ALGUÉM QUE SEJA MELHOR PARA VOCÊ, RONALD! ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SAI POR AQUELA PORTA E VAI PROCURAR? — Agora foi seu coração quem reclamou: sentiu uma pontada e um ardor no peito, como efeito das palavras que acabava de proferir. Estava claro que ela não queria que Ron encontrasse outra pessoa. — POR QUE VOCÊ VEIO ATRÁS DE MIM DE NOVO?

— PORQUE EU TE AMO, PORRA!

Houve um momento muito rápido, no qual eles não falaram nem fizeram nada, e então Hermione se jogou nos braços de Ron de uma vez, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse com ela. Os dois se beijavam com agressividade, como se quisessem tirar algo um do outro, e talvez aquele fosse o beijo mais intenso que já tivessem dado enquanto juntos; demoraram a se separar, e só o fizeram porque estava difícil para Ron coordenar o movimento da língua e dos dedos para desabotoar o vestido de noiva.


	6. Lótus

**Lótus**

Ron esfregou as mãos, roeu as unhas, andou para a esquerda, não viu nada, andou para a direita e continuou sem ver nada, coçou a cabeça, passou uma das mãos pela nuca, mordeu o lábio, limpou o suor da testa com o lenço do _smoking,_ esfregou as mãos novamente. Sua mãe já lhe dissera algumas vezes que estava pálido como um fantasma de histórias trouxas, e tia Muriel já tentara levá-lo ao hospital para conferir se estava tudo bem. Ao seu lado, Harry continha a vontade de rir, enquanto os gêmeos já tinham desistido disso há tempos.

— Irmãozinho — começou Fred, ou então George, Ron não conseguiu distinguir —, desse jeito você vai abrir um buraco no chão. Ou na sua mão. Fica calmo, ela não vai fugir dessa vez — e soltou uma risada fraca, enquanto Ron lhe fuzilava com o olhar.

— Vai se ferrar — sussurrou, enquanto esticava o pescoço na direção do corredor. Se Hermione não entrasse em quinze minutos, ele ia ver o que estava acontecendo. Isso. Não ia deixar que fosse como da última vez. — Vamos, Mione... — Assim que disse essa frase, sua mãe apareceu, correndo e trombando em algumas pessoas que ainda não tinham se sentado. A pressa de Molly só fez aumentar a adrenalina de Ron: o que sua mãe tinha de tão importante a dizer que precisava correr? A matriarca aproximou-se do filho e sorriu, aliviando a tensão sobre todos os músculos do corpo dele.

— Ela já vem — disse, com a voz doce. — Olhe, você já está todo suado. Se controle, Ronald! Faz duas horas que Hermione está se arrumando para encontrar um marido todo desarrumado? — Enquanto o repreendia, a sra. Weasley passava as mãos por seus cabelos, tentando fazer com que eles abaixassem. — Teimosos... Fios teimosos... Até os cabelos do Harry pararam no lugar hoje, o que aconteceu com os seus? — Ron podia jurar que Harry ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos que Molly tentava arrumar ao ouvir essa frase, mas não comentou nada. — Ok, tente não se mexer muito nem suar. Vai dar tudo certo, Roniquinho — e se afastou, parecendo muito emocionada. Os gêmeos aproveitaram a oportunidade para testar um pouco mais a paciência do irmão, mas quando Ginny entrou, tão apressada quanto a mãe, trajando longo vestido preto, e foi juntar-se a Harry no altar, George e Fred pararam de falar e sentaram-se direito – Molly estava lhes cutucando com a ponta da varinha, para que "se sentassem como gente".

Ron ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para a família Weasley, que estava toda ali e ocupava os dois primeiros bancos do lado esquerdo da tenda, e para os pais de Hermione, humildes do lado direito, que sorriam para ele a qualquer oportunidade. Tinha sido difícil convencê-los de que Ron era o garoto que haviam encontrado há alguns anos no Beco Diagonal; a reversão do feitiço de memória feito por Hermione fora difícil e ainda ficaram algumas sequelas, como a baixa capacidade de reconhecer pessoas, por exemplo. Mas não houve muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Ron deslocou o olhar para o fundo da tenda, de onde vinha uma radiante Hermione.

Diferentemente da primeira vez em que colocara o vestido de noiva, ela exibia um enorme sorriso, emoldurado pelos lábios vermelhos – era a primeira vez que Ron a via de batom vermelho, aliás. O vestido, em si, também era diferente: embora também branco e com uma saia muito cheia, este possuía uma delicada renda dourada cobrindo-o e não tinha cauda; outra semelhança com o primeiro vestido era o fato de ambos serem tomara-que-caia. Os cabelos escuros de Hermione caíam sobre seus ombros em cachos muito bem definidos, mas a grande parte deles estava coberta pelo véu, que desta vez alcançava a saia do vestido. Não havia joias em seu pescoço e ela usava um par de brincos brilhantes. No braço direito segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas, como se fossem uma criança de colo.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade para que Hermione atravessasse o tapete e chegasse até Ron, mas quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele parou por alguns segundos e olhou para a noiva, sorridente, como se seus olhos fossem capazes de fotografá-la e guardar a foto para sempre. A cerimônia, por outro lado, foi relativamente rápida, mas todo o tempo durante o qual ela aconteceu causou muita agonia a Ron. Era como se, a qualquer momento, Hermione fosse parar tudo e dizer que não podia se casar com ele, mais uma vez. Era como se ela fosse deixá-lo de novo, dessa vez para sempre. Foi por isso que, quando ouviu serem proferidas as palavras "então eu vos declaro marido e mulher", Ron sentiu um alívio tão grande quanto nunca sentira.

— Agora você não pode mais fugir de mim — sussurrou ao ouvido da agora esposa, antes de alcançar sua boca e dar-lhe o beijo que selaria o casamento. Logo depois disso, o altar e as cadeiras onde os convidados estavam foram substituídos por uma pista de dança, para a qual Ron e Hermione se encaminharam na mesma hora. Aquele era o seu casamento, tinham que aproveitar ao máximo, não é?

Foi exatamente o que fizeram. Dançaram valsas e músicas agitadas, tiraram fotografias, beberam hidromel, cortaram o bolo. E, não importava aonde fossem, sempre havia alguém para lhes dar os parabéns. O vestido atrapalhou um pouco quando foram dançar algo parecido com twist, mas Hermione segurou-o firme perto de sua cintura, de modo a levantá-lo alguns centímetros, e puderam dançar. Muitas horas se passaram até que Hermione subisse no pequeno palco onde uma banda bruxa tocava, anunciando que jogaria o buquê. Ron nunca entendera muito bem esse costume, mas quando viu uma nuvem de mulheres correndo em sua direção, resolveu sair da pista antes que fosse atropelado. E realmente seria, se não o fizesse: a hostilidade daquelas mulheres, umas contra as outras por causa de um ramalhete, acabou lhe assustando. Diziam que tinha algo a ver com "a próxima que iria se casar", mas ele não acreditava muito, até porque a ganhadora do buquê de Hermione foi Ginny – que não planejava se casar –, que o entregou à sra. Weasley – muito bem casada – que, por sua vez, repartiu-o com a sra. Granger – idem.

— Acho que é agora que vocês fogem — Ron ouviu uma voz dizer, logo atrás dele, e virou-se para encarar uma Ginny muito alegre e mais vermelha que o comum, abraçada a um garoto que parecia ser parente de Hermione. Olhou para Harry, que estava numa mesa conversando com Luna, mas ele apenas lhe mandou um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ron ainda sentiu as orelhas ficarem quentes antes de perceber que Hermione estava ali.

— Também acho — completou ela, passando uma das mãos por cima dos ombros de Ron e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. — Finjam que vocês não nos viram, ok? — Disse, enquanto passava por Ginny e pelo rapaz, que de fato era seu primo, levando Ron pela mão. Quando os dois já estavam longe da tenda onde a festa acontecia, ouviu-se um barulho como de um chicote e eles se materializaram à porta da casa que antes fora somente de Hermione. Passariam a noite ali e, então, viajariam para a Islândia, onde ficariam durante a lua-de-mel.

Hermione não ficou decepcionada quando Ron não conseguiu abrir seu vestido. Aquele era, de fato, muito mais difícil que o outro; não tinha botões, mas sim, uma longa fita de cetim branco, que deveria ser passado pelas casas do vestido e amarrado num laço perto da cintura, pela parte de trás. O ruivo conseguira desfazer o laço e já estava na metade do caminho para conseguir se livrar de toda aquela fita, quando se sentiu cansado.

— Você queria tirar toda a minha empolgação quando escolheu esse, não é? — Perguntou ele, fazendo Hermione rir e se livrar da fita, deixando o restante do serviço para que o marido fizesse. Não demorou para que ela estivesse usando apenas a lingerie branca, e vê-la daquele jeito fez com que Ron ficasse empolgado de novo. Mas Hermione parecia não estar muito disposta a deixá-lo feliz naquela noite.

— Espera — ela disse, empurrando-o pelos ombros quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. — Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

— Que é? — Rosnou ele, um tanto impaciente. Era bom ela contar logo se não quisesse ser estuprada pelo próprio marido.

— Eu estou grávida.


	7. Dente de leão

**Dente de leão**

— Fique calma, ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

Hermione rolou os olhos pela décima vez naquele dia. Era uma chuvosa tarde de verão, por volta das dezesseis horas, e ela não deveria estar tão aborrecida quanto estava.

— Você está quinze vezes mais nervoso do que eu, Ron — observou ela, antes de morder o lábio inferior mais uma vez, apertar agressivamente a mão do marido de novo e ofegar novamente. Seu coração batia demasiadamente rápido e ela suava, mas só conseguia pensar em quando aquela dor passaria. Voltou a agarrar a mão trêmula de Ronald: estava voltando. Urrou e ofegou intensamente.

— Está ficando mais frequente — observou uma baixinha de óculos e roupas cor-de-rosa por baixo do jaleco, como todos ali, aliás. — Cinco em cinco minutos, agora.

— Ron! Mione! — A voz doce de Ginny chamou, e foi impossível não notar que havia uma legião de cabelos de fogo correndo junto com Ron, a equipe de médicos e a maca onde estava Hermione. A morena conseguiu identificar Fred, George, Molly e Arthur, além de Ginny, antes de fazer uma curva e eles desaparecerem de sua vista.

Do lado de fora, toda a família Weasley – exceto a tia Muriel, que só enviara os parabéns ao casal – foi impedida de continuar andando por um médico muito jovem e muito alto, também vestido de rosa.

— Só um de vocês pode entrar — avisou ele, um tanto admirado com o tamanho daquela família. Havia nove deles, e aquela era a maior concentração de ruivos por metro quadrado que já vira em sua vida. Nenhum deles, porém, se prontificou a entrar na sala. — O pai...? — Questionou o rapaz depois de um tempo, e lhe foi apontado um ruivo muito branco, que tremia e roia as unhas na poltrona mais próxima. — OK — disse ele, por fim. — Aviso quando tiver notícias.

Nem bem o médico saiu, Ron foi atingido pela fúria da bolsa de Molly e recuou um pouco, mas sem olhar para a mãe: seus olhos estavam fixos num ponto à sua frente.

— Mãe! — Repreendeu Ginny, indo sentar-se ao lado do irmão.

— Grande ideia essa, hein! Hospital trouxa! Agora nenhum de nós sabe o que está acontecendo lá!

Ron balbuciou algo como "Hermione sabe" e "foi escolha dela", mas seu nervosismo era tanto, e os gêmeos estavam tão animados entoando "Roniquinho vai ser papai" num ritmo que lembrava bastante o do "parabéns para você", que ninguém o ouviu além de Ginny.

— Vamos esperar, Molly — disse Arthur, abraçando a esposa e conduzindo-a a um sofá —, vai dar tudo certo.

— Tudo certo — repetiu Ron, como se estivesse tentando se convencer disso. — Esperar.

Esperaram. A primeira hora passou como se fosse um trem de cargas muito pesado; a segunda, como um jabuti nada apressado; a terceira fora tão lenta quanto uma lesma preguiçosa. A quarta hora simplesmente _não passava._

— _Bonsoir_ — cumprimentou Fleur, que chegou gingando e foi muito bem recebida por todos os Weasley. Ron lhe deu um aceno vago de cabeça, mas aquilo era o máximo de hospitalidade que podia oferecer no momento. Fleur não se importou nem um pouco com isso: trouxera uma torta salgada e _petit gateaus,_ que fez Ron engolir enquanto lhe contava sobre o parto de Victoire. — Eu fiquei nove _horras_ em _trrabalho_ de _parrto_ — contou, e Bill confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. — _Non_ se _prreocupe,_ ela está bem.

O testemunho de Fleur tranquilizou Ron, mas não o suficiente para evitar duas idas ao pronto socorro: em ambas as vezes, o desespero do ruivo foi tanto que sua pressão sanguínea caiu, embora ainda não tivesse desmaiado da segunda vez.

Juntos, os agora dez Weasley continuaram esperando. Ginny e Fleur se alternavam na poltrona ao lado de Ron, para segurar-lhe a mão e deixá-lo um pouco mais calmo. Percy estava muito tenso e suava em bicas, como se o filho fosse dele. Bill ficava sempre perto de Fleur, ajudando a acalmar o futuro papai ("um dia já estive no seu lugar", dizia ele). Charlie não sabia se deveria ajudar Ron ou Percy e, pelo número de pessoas em volta de Ron, resolveu ficar ao lado do mais velho. Fred e George soltavam piadinhas e cantavam, de modo a descontrair o ambiente. Arthur e Molly reviviam os melhores momentos da gestação e do nascimento de cada um dos filhos.

Durante a quinta hora de trabalho de parto, a agonia consumiu cada célula de Ron, transformando-o numa coisa muito parecida com um zumbi. Não agüentava mais ficar sem notícias de Hermione. Mesmo que Fleur tivesse lhe explicado que alguns partos _realmente_ demoram, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que algo devia ter acontecido. De vez em quando ouviam-se alguns ruídos, algo como gritos, mas nenhum deles parecia vir de Hermione.

Já eram quase dez horas quando um vulto de cabelos negros e muito apressado chegou ofegando e postou-se à frente de Ron, sem se importar muito com os cumprimentos que recebia do restante da família.

— Cadê a Mione? E o bebê?

Ron apontou um dedo trêmulo para a porta por onde haviam entrado, seis horas antes, os médicos e Hermione.

— Eles ainda não saíram? Mas isso é muito tempo, não é?

Toda a família Weasley – exceto por Ron, que estava muito ocupado imaginando o que estava se passando na sala de parto – dirigiu seus piores olhares reprovadores a Harry, que se encolheu numa cadeira, longe do amigo. Ron parecia querer chorar, e realmente o faria, se conseguisse. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não emitiu nenhum som; só depois de um tempo considerável conseguiu falar.

— Ma-mãe — balbuciou, e a sra. Weasley postou-se de joelhos à frente do filho mais jovem. — Pai, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George — ninguém percebeu, mas na verdade Ron estava tentando se certificar de que ainda lembrava o nome de todos — e Fleur. Vocês ficaram tempo demais, podem ir, se quiserem.

Percy pareceu extremamente aliviado com a autorização e foi o primeiro a despedir-se. Arthur pediu desculpas ao filho, dizendo que voltaria assim que conseguisse dispensa do Ministério; Molly estaria no hospital logo que lavasse a louça e alimentasse as galinhas. Bill e Fleur tinham uma filha pequena e foram cuidar dela, mas a francesa prometeu voltar com mais comida de manhã, e o ruivo disse que tentaria se manter atualizado e estaria ali, caso Ron necessitasse dele. Charlie foi descansar, mas estaria por perto, se precisassem. Ginny e os gêmeos não quiseram ir embora. Harry, embora não tivesse sido mencionado, também quis ficar.

Mais duas longas horas se passaram até que Ron resolvesse se levantar.

— Eu... Vou entrar lá. Não aguento mais.

— De jeito nenhum — disse Ginny, parando à sua frente de um modo que fez Ron lembrar-se da mãe. — Você não pode entrar lá. Não agora.

— E o que é que eu vou fazer? — Perguntou desesperado, antes de cair sentado em qualquer lugar com o rosto enfiado nas mãos, como quem chora. Se algo acontecesse a Hermione ou ao bebê, ele jamais se perdoaria.

— Qual de vocês é Ronald Billius Weasley?

Pálido e com muito medo do que viria a seguir, Ron encarou o médico e respondeu com um sussurro, enquanto mordia os nós dos dedos. George e Fred, um de cada lado do irmão, e Ginny, que conversava com Harry um pouco à frente, também olharam para o doutor, como quem pede notícias boas. Harry fez o mesmo.

— Sua mulher está muito bem, assim como o bebê. Parabéns, é uma menina.

Ron nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Era como se houvesse uma bomba dentro dele, uma bomba relógio, que durante todos aqueles anos acumulava suas alegrias, e estava programada para explodir naquele dia, naquela hora. Levantou-se, já mais corado, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abraçou os gêmeos, deu um beijo no rosto de cada um, abraçou Harry, lhe dando fortes tapas nas costas, e chorou como uma criança no ombro de Ginny.


	8. Genciana

**Genciana**

Rosas, tulipas, crisântemos, margaridas, copos-de-leite, antúrios e cravos, muitos cravos. A sala da casa de Ron e Hermione estava cheia de vasos de flores. Havia flores vermelhas, amarelas, azuis, roxas, róseas, alaranjadas, brancas e de cores jamais vistas. A cena parecia tão alegre que era até possível, a um observador mais descuidado, ignorar o ruivo que, sentado no sofá, chorava como nunca antes havia chorado.

Aquele era o dia em que eles fariam trinta anos de casamento, e ela o abandonara. Ele estava realmente disposto a fazê-la feliz naquele dia, como já fizera em tantos outros dias, mas ela o abandonara. Não houvera tempo de dizer adeus. Agora só havia lágrimas e lamentações, e Ron sabia que estas não adiantariam. _Ela_ _não voltaria._ E também não havia como ir a seu encontro. Ah, se ele pudesse... Ah, se ele tivesse certeza... Ignorando as lágrimas, que faziam difícil sua visão, olhou em volta, contemplando as flores, os móveis. Estava tudo tão certo, tão bonito, tão bem cuidado, tão... Hermione. Aquela casa sempre teria Hermione, mesmo que ela a abandonasse, como acabara de fazer.

— Ron...? — Ele ouviu a voz doce da irmã chamar, mas não virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela tinha participado de muitos dos momentos deles dois, fossem eles bons ou ruins, e olhar para Ginny faria Ron lembrar-se de muitos deles. Queria se lembrar de Hermione, mas não agora. Ainda estava cedo demais... — Ron, você tem que ir. — A voz de Ginny estava pesarosa, mas ainda assim, firme. Do mesmo jeito que a de Hermione estivera na maior parte do tempo. Ron sentiu o sofá ao seu lado afundar e um toque leve em suas mãos. — Ron, por favor.

Ele olhou para suas mãos, às quais Ginny entrelaçara as dela, e fez que sim com a cabeça, discretamente. Seus olhos deviam estar muito inchados e vermelhos, dado o tempo durante o qual estivera chorando. Ainda não acreditava que ela o tivesse abandonado. Queria ir atrás dela, mas _não podia,_ estava preso. Levantou-se devagar e andou junto da irmã até o gramado, de onde desaparataram. Ron não estava muito certo do lugar para o qual queria ir, e por isso não deixou o braço de Ginny durante um segundo sequer.

Não demorou para que chegassem a um gramado tão verde quanto aquele do qual tinham saído, mas muito maior. Ron procurou não olhar muito em volta para que aquele lugar não o assombrasse em sonho, mas se lembraria daquele gramado verde-esmeralda para o resto de sua vida. Com um gesto, Ginny indicou o local para o qual estavam seguindo, e foi daquela pequena tenda no meio do gramado que Ron não conseguiu tirar os olhos. Havia dois homens parados ali com uniformes azuis e, em volta deles, várias outras pessoas, as quais Ron conhecia todas. Alguns deles, como Neville, Luna e Simas Finnigan, ele não via há alguns anos; outros, como Harry e seus irmãos, encarava quase todos os dias. Em todos eles havia a mesma expressão de desalento e empatia, mas Ron sabia que nenhum deles se sentia do mesmo jeito que _ele._ Foi recebido com uma onda de abraços vagarosos, mas não conseguiu retribuir a nenhum deles decentemente. Quando, finalmente, ficou de frente para Harry, abraçou-o e chorou mais uma vez. Sabia que ele não se importaria em ter o ombro molhado pelas lágrimas do amigo.

— Ela foi embora... — murmurou, em meio aos soluços. — Ela foi embora e eu nem me despedi...

— Não foi culpa sua, Ron — respondeu Harry, com a voz mais reconfortante que Ron já ouvira sair de sua boca. — Também não foi culpa dela. Foi um acidente. — Deveria ser a décima quinta vez que Harry dizia isso a ele, mas Ron não se cansava de ouvi-lo. Agora estava sozinho, e saber que não era culpa de ninguém melhorava um pouco as coisas. O ruivo sentiu alguém lhe cutucar as costas e, quando se virou, Ginny apontava para os dois rapazes uniformizados, que fizeram um gesto com a cabeça, como que pedindo a confirmação de Ron.

Respirando fundo, ele aproximou-se dos homens e virou-se para algo parecido com uma maca, onde eles traziam um caixão de madeira maciça, dentro do qual repousava, serenamente, Hermione. Ron olhou para a esposa, acariciou seus cabelos, derramou mais algumas lágrimas e beijou seus lábios frios antes de afastar-se e deixar que colocassem a tampa. Mais uma vez as lágrimas não lhe deixavam ver muita coisa, mas ele as ignorou novamente; tinha trazido consigo uma rosa vermelha, como aquelas que compuseram, um dia, o buquê de noiva de Hermione, e quando o caixão terminou de descer ao fundo da cova, ele beijou a flor com carinho, antes de jogá-la sobre sua eterna companheira, enquanto sussurrava:

— Eu estou indo te encontrar, meu amor.


End file.
